In Memory
by Dreamer878
Summary: Just Us Kids time period, slightly different universe. "In memory of my teammate, my friend... my sister." In Loving Memory. No pairings. No mention of canon characters.


**Disclaimer: The content and background of this story belongs to Glen Murumaki, DC Comics and Jonathan Larson. The characters belong to me.  
**

* * *

The 5 teenagers crowded around the small heap of earth as it lay their, mocking them with its silence. Tears streamed in torrents from the girls' eyes, the boys daring themselves not to cry. Their parents had left them a little while ago, letting the team have one final goodbye. And, of course, her sister. The young African-American moved towards the youngest, pale-skinned girl, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. She turned to him and buried her head in his shoulder, her silent tears making wet stains on his shirt.

The short, blonde girl was in shock. She'd known her sister was ill, but that she was fatally ill! Why'd she have go and die?! Oh, this made her so…… so…… not angry. Upset, but not angry. She couldn't find it in her to be angry at the peace-loving girl's funeral.

The tallest of the three girls cleared her throat and wiped away the tears pouring from her eyes. Everyone turned slowly to look at her.

"As it is only us left, I'd like to say a few words about… her." She couldn't bring herself to say her name. "She was a great person. A heroic Titan. But most of all, she was a true friend. She always wanted us to be peaceful, wanted us to enjoy ourselves. She has truly made an impact on us and we will never forget her." She began to choke up again. "Would anyone else like to say anything?"

The blonde girl raised her hand, as did the pale skinned girl. They turned to each other and began to discuss who would go first.

"I'll go." The pale one whispered.

"But you already said something at the ceremony." The other girl retaliated.

"I know but…"

"You don't have to do this."

"Go on," The eldest boy prompted. He then signalled at the blonde girl.

"You first."

The blonde girl walked behind the headstone and took a deep breath. "Well, what can I say about her? All the time while we were growing up, she was the peace-keeper between all of our fights." The pale girl chuckled and grinned through her tears. "She loved the world and everything in it. She never wanted anyone to ever get hurt. That was her strength and weakness. She wasn't scared of much and never tried to argue with anyone. But she had quite a temper if she needed it. We all love you, little sis, and I hope you don't forget us."

The tears were now more amplified than ever. The elder boy began to comfort the taller girl, who did the same in return.

"I… I can't believe she's gone…" The pale girl stammered.

"I know, it's hard to face it." The young boy whispered in return.

"You know," The girl said, cracking a small, ironic smile. "This is just like that movie she used to love. The old musical."

"Yeah." The boy laughed, knowing what she was referring to. "It is. The funeral scene?"

"That's the one."

In the moment of silence, the two reminisced back to the times where their friend had dragged them to the sofa or stereo and made them watch the DVD, or listen to the soundtrack. As she ran through the movie in her head, the pale girl realised something.

"They both died from a disease, didn't they?"

"Who?" The boy asked.

"Her and Angel. AIDS and…." She trailed off, not willing to bring the subject up.

"Oh yeah. They did."

The solemn mood returned once more, as the pale girl began a whole new flood of tears.

"Ironic, isn't it?" The blonde girl commented to them, staring out across the horizon.

"What is?" The pale girl choked out, silently watching the tall girl and the elder boy leave the graveyard to head across to their parents.

"That her funeral is so much like Angel's."

"I suppose."

"The movie had a moral, didn't it?"

The pale girl nodded her head quietly. "You of all people should know that, the amount of times she watched it at home during the holidays. How I told her to shut up singing the stupid songs! If she could sing all the songs again now, I wouldn't care."

"What was the moral?"

The boy answered the question for the pale girl, who was too choked up to speak. "No day but today."

"Right."

Once more, the morbid silence over took them like a blanket of dread and despair.

"I should have done something!" The boy suddenly cried. "I should have finished the time machine, it should have worked, and we could have saved her!"

By this point he had broken down in tears. The pale girl and the blonde girl moved towards him and enveloped him in a hug.

"It wasn't your fault…" The blonde girl cooed. "It was no ones fault."

"But…"

"No. Shh."

There the three of them stayed, the dead girl's two sisters and her best friend, all clumped together in a mass of silent hysteria. Wet tears mixed on streaked faces. Violet hair and pale skin buried itself in brown hair and dark skin. Blonde hair and tan skin surrounded them, like a safety net, keeping out the world with her elder experience and hope. There they stayed huddled until their parents came to fetch them, away from the world, in their own little corner. They supported each other and hoped to God that their sister had enjoyed her time on this planet by living her life to the fullest content, and that she was watching them as an angel above them, happy.

* * *

Late that night, a boy in baggy clothing over a tight spandex suit and a dark hat stopped beside the grave which had been laid just that morning. He knelt down beside in and ran his fingers over the carefully engraved name, a solitary tear slipping from his blue eyes. From within his baggy coat he pulled out a single white lily, her favourite flower.

Slowly, he placed it upon the dirt, at the foot of the headstone. He took off his hat and ran his fingers through his shock of pink, spiked hair, before replacing the hat, checking that no one was around to have seen his secret.

"Goodbye my Serenity." He whispered, and then stood up.

If you would have blinked your eyes at that moment, you would have missed his speedy exit. Because in a flash of bright pink, red and yellow, he was gone.

* * *

_In Memoriam_

_Lura  
__Serenity Arella Logan__  
Age 13  
A Beloved Hero, Friend, Sister and Daughter  
She will be missed_

* * *

**In Memory of my friend's sister, who died 2 weeks ago. **

**This is set in the Just Us time period, but in a slightly different universe. It explores the possibilty of what would have happened if Serenity didn't make it to the past in time.**

**It contains a few spoilers for the future of Just Us, but if you want to comment on what they are, please don't say anything in a review, PM me. Just so no secrets can get out.**

**Hopefully, you can tell who everyone is. I'll get to work on the next chapter of the re-write now. I just had to get this down and posted while the idea was fresh in my head.**

**Dreamer**


End file.
